The End and Beginning
by percabethrocks
Summary: This will be a percabeth book. don't worry. other than that i will not give any spoilers. you'll just have to read
1. The Battle

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. If I did the story would be crap. Last time I checked, the Front of the book said Rick Riordan, not Ma-… never mind.

_This takes place on the Hoover Dam. Percy is 16 and they are fighting the final battle. This is my first Fanfic so don't get mad at me if it sucks Poseidon blessed rocks! ;)_

* * *

I parried his lethal sword backbiter with my sword Anaklusmos with enough force that it should have knocked his sword right off the dam. But this immortal was stronger than that.

Nothing ever slows down like it does in the movies. Instead, I could see everything that was going on. I could se every move that Kronos was making. I could see Annabeth & Thalia fighting Atlas. Annabeth with her 3 foot long, celestial bronze, sword. And Thalia with her lightning charged arrows. Thalia let loose another set of electric charged arrows. Funny thing about the hunters' arrows, they never ran out.

Annabeth tried to take a swing at the titan but he dodged it and started a swing at Annabeth.

"NO!" I screamed, willing a wall of water to form between the titan and Annabeth.

She was safe, but Kronos had used my moment of indecision to take a heavy blow at my arm, knocking off the side of the dam.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Annabeth shrieked in pure horror.

I was _NOT_ going to die this easy. I willed a jet stream of water to burst from the river and knock me hundreds of feet in the air. I used the force and speed of the fall, and the extra strength the water had given me, to take one expert strike at Kronos' head, cutting it from his body. I then cut all his limbs from his body, cut them in four, then cut his torso in four.

"Percy," Annabeth called, "Forget your moment of triumph and get over here and help us!"

I ran over to them, my arm gushing blood and searing in pain.

"I don't think i can help much," I said, stating the obvious.

I willed as much water as i could to rise from the river. Then I willed it to super-cool until it was 1,00,000 gallons of icy slush floating above us.

I saw my chance coming. At the same time Annabeth was starting a swing towards Atlas. Thalia was notching back 3 more electric charged arrows. Annabeth was starting a swing towards the titan's neck.

I willed the slush to come down on the titan in one super-concentrated "beam," disorienting him. Thalia let loose on her arrows hitting him square in the chest. Annabeth finished her swing, cutting of the titan's head.

Suddenly i got a rush of vertigo, knowledge, and raw power all at the same time. Our Parents' blessing. i knew how to encapsule the titan. I willed a capsule of water to rise from the river and encapsule the titans. i then willed it to go to my dad. Hopefully he wasn't too busy to deal with sealing away the titan lord and commander.

Silence

Silence

Silence

"It's over," I muttered.

And then Fainted

* * *

**Pretty good huh? BTW there will be more chapters but i NEED** **reviews. Compliments and CC are appreciated. Flames, not so much. Oh and BTW there will be alot of percabeth in this book. You can tell because of my screen name!**


	2. Awakening

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FREAKING SORRY GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY. :'( This chapter will be short, but the next one will be longer. I promise!

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO!!!!!! Y DO I HAVE 2 DO THIS!?!?!?!?!?!? OF COURSE MY NAME ISN'T RICK RIORDAN!!!! (THOUGH I LIVE __**VERY**_ CLOSE TO HIM._)_

I went in and out of it several times. Each time Annabeth was sitting there crying and spooning me ambrosia. Every time I came back she would break loose a new sob.

Finally, when I came around for good, she let out a sob so violent; it came out as a squeal.

"Why're you crying," I asked.

No answer. Just more sobs.

"_Annabeth? _Annabeth? **ANNABETH!?!**"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes?"

"What's the matter?

"I-I-I-It's all my fault! If I would've been a better fighter, than you wouldn't be hurt."

She hugged me, but she hit my arm. I tried to conceal a scream, but she still heard it, and she sobbed (if possible) more violent than all the others.

"OH! I'm so sorry!"

Just then, Grover walked in. Annabeth blushed horribly, let go of me then said, "Hey Grover."

"Hey Annabeth," he said, "Percy! Your arm looks disgusting! Does it hurt much?"

by this time, he was chewing on my pillow, so I decided not to give him more reason to be upset.

"No, I'm okay," I lied.

"That was really good fighting! I was on an Iris-message watching all of it! I'm so sorry I couldn't be there!"

he held up his arm that was in a sling and cast as explanation.

"So what happened to your arm?" I asked

He blushed and I got the feeling that I didn't want to know.

"Well… Umm… Juniper

That's it for this chapter! (Don't you just LOVE those cliffhangers!?!?!) This one was short. I know. But I have summer homework I have to finish and school starts in a couple days. BUT the next chapter will be longer. I PROMISE!!!!!!!!!


	3. Wow

_Disclaimer and request of permission: I do NOT own PJO. Though I am requesting the permission to use some of the last parts of __The Last Olympian_

Hello peoples! I bet ur happy 2 see another chapter from me. There will be something in here that seems out of place, but just bear in here with me, pleez. This story is taking up the plot of the end of the last Olympian. U guys r the best. Honestly. Thanks 2 all the people that have been sticking with me. (sorry, iv'e been txting a lot; so 4giv me if I use txt talk a lot!) N E ways… grover is explaining why his arm is broke.

"You guys know how protective juniper is… well I was gone for a few weeks on an assignment that I couldn't tell anyone about. It was a demititan. Daughter of Kronos. But it turned out to just be a fluke. But I wasn't allowed to tell any1 about it. So Bcuz I wouldn't tell her why I was gone all day, she got mad at me. We got into a fight on top of the big house. She lunged at me, and I got scared, jumped backwards, and fell off the big house. Of course, juniper was horrified, and immediately felt horrible."

"That's a long fall! Does it still hurt bad?" Annabeth fretted.

"Yeah it does. But the only reason it hasn't fully healed yet is because the nectar that they dropped on my arm was poisoned."

"That's bad," I said, "Who would want to poison nectar that's being used to HEAL?!?!"

"It was probably someone outside the camp," Annabeth interjected.

"Yeah," I supported.

"Anyway, let's get outta here. Percy, is your arm alright?" he worried.

"Yeah, just hurts a little bit. Besides, a little time in the water might help me heal up some. You guys wanna go for a swim?" I said.

"Blehehe!" he bleated " You know that my goat hooves are no good for swimming."

"Eh I forgot. Let's go do something else…"

"No! You need to get some time outside. Why don't you two go out for the rest of the night? I'll go and see if I can't cheer her up some."

"O.K!" Annabeth said happily, out of nowhere.

"Umm… you guys DO realize that it's past midnight, RiGhT!?!?"

"Yeah. But I don't think that the hArPiEs will come after us after we've destroyed Kronos!" she exclaimed.

Uh-oh is the only thing that I could think. We walked out of the door. We started heading towards the canoe lake. She stripped down into her swimming suit. I gave a silent thanks to Apollo and Artemis, that it was nighttime. Because my jaw dropped. She was hot! Hotter than (pray this isn't a prayer and she can hear me) Aphrodite, hot!

She turned around.

"Are you coming Seaweed Brain, or are you just going to stand there looking like an idiot!" she teased.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry. I'm coming."

I took off my shirt and jumped in. The water was freezing!

"Wait," I told her.

I willed the water to warm to where it was just cool, not cold then told her, "alright."

She jumped in. We decided to play Marco-Polo, which I thought was completely random. Even with all my abilities and speed in the water, she still outsmarted me and won 37 times.

"Hey, Percy," she said out of nowhere.

"Yeah," I answered

"I wanna see the camp from high up. Can you, like, shoot us up or something like that?"

"O…K…"

I willed the currents to rush In a circle around us then to jet-rocket us up. I had never seen such an amazing view of the camp. I could see everything from here. I could also see a light on in the Ares cabin.

"Such an amazing view," she exclaimed right before we hit the water.

"So… my arm feels better and I'm all swam out… so what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"I don't know. Let's go to the dining pavilion," she offered.

"O.K.,"I agreed

"OH! Hold on!" she exclaimed, "There's something that I have to go take care of. Go to the dining pavilion, and wait for me there."

"Alright. I'll be waiting."

Annabeth ran over towards the cabin area.

I walked over towards the dining pavilion. On the way, going into several conversations with naiads. Each one, wanting me to stay in the water with them for the night. Each one getting a, not so polite, rejection.

It was about 30 minutes before I got to the dining pavilion. I was worried that she might already be there and have been waiting a while for me to come. But when I got there, she wasn't.

I looked over towards the beach, because the water usually calms me. I could see Grover and Juniper, holding hands and talking. It was peaceful.

"Hey." Annabeth slid next to me on the bench. "Happy birthday."

She was holding a huge misshapen cupcake with blue icing.

I stared at her. "What?"

"It's August 18th," she said. "Your birthday, RiGhT?"

I was stunned. It hadn't even occurred to me, but she was right.

"Make a wish," she said.

"Did you bake this yourself?" I asked.

"Tyson helped."

"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick," I said. "With extra blue cement."

Annabeth laughed.

I thought for a second, then blew out the candle.

We cut in half and shared eating with our fingers. Annabeth sat next to me, and watched the ocean. Crickets and monsters were making noises in the woods, but otherwise it was quiet.

"You saved the world." She said.

"We saved the world."

"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means that she won't be dating anybody."

"You don't sound disappointed," I noticed.

"Oh, I don't care."

"Uh-huh."

She raised an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"

"You'd probably kick my butt."

"You _know_ I'd kick your butt."

I brushed the cake off my hands. "When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable … Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."

Annabeth kept her eyes on the horizon. "Yeah?"

"And I was thinking…" my throat felt dry.

"Anyone in particular?"

I looked over and saw that she was laughing.

"You're laughing at me." I complained.

"I am not"

"You are _so _not making this easy."

Then she laughed for real and put her arms around my neck. "I am never, _ever_ going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

When she kissed me, I had the feeling my brain was melting right through my body.

I could've stayed there except for a voice behind us growled, "well, it's about time!"

Suddenly the pavilion was filled with torchlight and campers. Clarrise led the way as the eavesdroppers charged and hoisted us both onto their shoulders.

"Oh, come on!" I growled. "Is there no privacy?"

"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse announced.

"The canoe lake!" someone yelled.

With a huge cheer, they carried us down the hill, but kept us close enough o hold hands. Annabeth was laughing, and I couldn't help laughing too, even though my face was completely red.

We held hands right up to the moment they dumped us in the lake.

Afterwards, I had the last laugh. I made a little air bubble at the bottom of the lake. Our friends waited for us to come up. But I didn't have to hurry.

And it was the best underwater kiss, ever.


	4. Off

**LEMON WARNING!!! ****From now on, if there is anything suggestive in a chapter, this will be the very first thing on the page. Thanks for understanding what my mom is making me do!**

**Okay people. Are you ready for another round? I lost inspiration for writing for a while, but got it back from something that happened in marching band. I would like to thank bobbythebear for all the help she has given me, and all the encouragement she has given me. She will also be the only one that knows what I mean about the band thing. If you want to know what I mean about the band thing, my e-mail address is hunterm101 att . net (without the spaces. if i type it in with the spaces then it wont show up). Also, there is a gap in the story of the scene in Olympus with the chapter entitled "We Win Fabulous Prizes." Please just bear with me and pretend that there is no gap there and that the scene actually happened. And for those of you who think that there is no plot to this story; I promise you, there will be a plot. I am working towards one in this chapter. Well, here goes my disclaimer;**

_**I do not own PJO. Rick Riordan does. This book is also under copyright law. Any unauthorized copying of any part of this book is against copyright law.**_

**Here goes my next chapter.**

The next morning, at breakfast, after I scooped out some of my toast into the fire and muttered "Poseidon," Annabeth walked over to my table. (The "no switching table" rule had been eliminated because the gods thought that that was part of one of my requests.)

"Hey, Percy," she said happily.

"Good morning," I replied.

"So how did you sleep?"

"I couldn't get to sleep," I said with a sly smile. My mind was too preoccupied with other things last night. Things like Annabeth.

"I couldn't get to sleep either. I was worried about work that I'll have to do in the future."

"Wow. I wonder what kind of work you were thinking you were thinking about," I wondered.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" she answered seductively.

"Now I do!"

"Well," she said with a lot of purpose; wrapping her arms around my neck, "I guess that you'll just have to wait and figure it out."

"I guess so."

"So we have today off. I was wondering if you could help me brush up on my fighting skills."

"Annabeth! With all those fancy fighting skills against Kronos, I think that I should be getting lessons from YOU!"

Her cheeks went red,"Well … I learned from the best!"

Now it was my turn to go red. And of course with Grover being Grover chose that exact moment to walk by. Apparently he read our emotions and saw our blushes, because he said, "Wow! What were you two doing!?!"

"Nothing! Go away!" she half squealed, half laughed.

He walked away looking smug, and not at all ashamed.

"So what do you say?" She reminded me.

"Sure," I answered

I got up and scooped the rest of my food into the flames, muttered "Poseidon," once more then walked off to the sword fighting arena. About half-way there, Annabeth seemed to notice where we were going, and said" Hey … I was thinking … maybe we could practice in your cabin. So we don't have any eavesdroppers like we did last night.

"Okay," I decided.

"They made your cabin bigger just in case more kids popped up, didn't they?"

"Yeah … how did you know that?"

Her cheeks went blood red, "Well … I know things … and people … Hey! I'm not a stalker OkAy!?!?

I busted out laughing. "Sure!" I said sarcastically.

"Let's get going!"

When we got to my cabin, she locked the door behind us.

"So there's no chance of eavesdroppers," she explained.

But I still had some doubts about this.

We had made a stop by the sword fighting arena, and she picked up her favorite sword which she pulled out and pointed at me now.

"Okay, let's start now," she said.

"So, the first move you want to know and use is the disarming technique."

I showed her how to do this. I hooked the hilt of her sword with the blade of mine, spun around my sword and pushed down. The sword flew out of her hands.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" she screamed.

Aw crap, I was thinking, I went too hard on her and hurt her, just my luck!

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"My wrist just hurts a little, that's all."

She was trying to pass it off. I wasn't going to let her. She might be really hurt. And of course, with me being the idiot that I am, it's my fault.

"Annabeth, you don't scream like that for just a little hurt now let me see your wrist."

She pulled away when I tried to grab her wrist. So I had to do it the hard way. I held her arm then grabbed her wrist.

She sighed, but didn't make any attempt to resist any further. Her wrist was already severely bruised. But it wasn't swollen, so I knew it wasn't bruised.

"Well, I guess that there's nothing really wrong with it…"

"Well I could have told you that, smart one. You can be such a Seaweed Brain sometimes!"

I dropped her hand but she held on to mine.

"I'm sorry," I told her.

"I know. You were just trying to help. You know, you're a really good teacher, sometimes."

It took all of my willpower not to laugh. But I couldn't help smiling.

"Good teacher!?!? I almost broke your wrist!"

"Well who says that that was the only thing that I was talking about?"

"Well was it?"

"No you Seaweed Brain! You've taught me several things. But the biggest thing that you've taught me is to stand up for what you want."

"I taught you that?"

"Yes you did. You would stand up to the GODS if you wanted something. Now I wouldn't be brave enough to stand up to all the gods at once. But you sure helped me to stand up to one. And I couldn't imagine what my life would be like if you hadn't. Percy, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, you do know that right?"

"I'm not sure about that but I DO know that YOU'RE the best thing that's ever happened to ME."

With every word we spoke, our lips got closer and closer. Until, finally, they met into a passionate kiss. She was wearing watermelon lip gloss. So I took my time on tasting that. Then, when I was tired of that, I pressed my tongue to the middle of her lips. She opened them and let me inside. I explored every part of her mouth and when I was done with that, I did it again. It was the best feeling in the world, kissing her. When I pulled away, we were both panting heavy. I could feel a stupid grin coming to my face. And her face was madly red. She reached under her shirt and pulled it off, exposing her, still developing, but still a good size for me, breasts. Then, she went to work on the buttons of my shirt. She slipped it off. Next, she put her thumbs inside her jeans and started to slide them down. She was only halfway done, though, when there was a bang on the door, and Clarisse's voice carried into the cabin, "Hey loser, your so-called friend, Rachel is here and says that it is important that she sees you; though why she would want to talk to a loser like you, so much, beats me!"

"DAMNITT, CLARISSE! YOU SURE KNOW HOW TO INTERUPT MY STUDYING!"

Annabeth looked like she was about to cry because she was holding in such a powerful laugh.

"Just hurry up and get over there!"

"Okay."

We listened to her walk away before either of us said anything. Annabeth spoke first.

"Ugh! She sure knows how to interrupt things! Well … I guess I'll get dressed and head over there. She put her clothes back on kissed me on the lips and ran out of the door towards the big house, while I was there still in awe trying to figure out exactly what happened before Clarisse came. When I couldn't figure out what happened, I got my clothes on and headed over to the big house also.

* When I got there, there was a green tint to the room and a melancholy aura. I knew that this couldn't be good. This meant that Rachel was in her "Oracle Mode." I walked in. She stated "Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase, proceed." I looked to my right and noticed that Annabeth was standing right next to me. Her hand slipped into mine, and we walked forward. Then the triple voice of Rachel Elizabeth Dare, spoke.

_**To find the one that you have lost,**_

_**And the one that is long gone,**_

_**Travel south,**_

_**To the Amazon.**_

_**But beware,**_

_**Because on this quest,**_

_**Only 3 will survive,**_

_**And you must do away with the rest. **_

The green tint to the room and the unnatural aura faded away and Rachel's eyes go back to normal

"How'd I get here?" she asked.

"Well, you were just giving us a prophecy," I answered.

"Ugh! I'm sorry! I hope that it wasn't anything TOO bad," she almost cried.

"Not TOO bad …," Annabeth lied.

Annabeth looked at me, "Looks like we have a quest now."

"Yup, too bad, too," I responded.

Annabeth sighed, "So much for our day off."

**So did you like it? For those of you that are just clueless, this was my longest chapter that I have done without quotes from any of the books, so far. Anyways, I need reviews. I'm not really getting enough reviews to do a lot of story. AND PLEASE DON'T JUST SAY, "I'M REVIEWING SO YOU'LL UPDATE." **_**I WILL NEED 10 GOOD REVIEWS WITH COMPLIMENTS ON CERTAIN AREAS, AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM, BEFORE I WILL UPDATE. **_**I'm not just trying to be mean, it's just that I lose faith that people are reading my stories and it gets hard to write. Once again, a VERY special thanks to bobbythebear who gave me the idea for the plot that is starting. Where the star is, is where the idea that she gave me starts.**


	5. Love, Annabeth

**So here goes my sixth chapter. I'd like to apologize for all the time I've been away from the story. I've been deathly grounded… long story… I'd also like to thank FieryBrunette. Reading her "Diary of a Wise Girl" has given me the inspiration I need to write another chapter. Thank you. So anyways, here goes nothing: **

_I do not own PJO. Rick Riordan does._

We walked outside the big house. It really was a nice Saturday.

"Let's go down to the beach," Annabeth said.

"I'm not dressed for the beach," I said.

"Doesn't matter much to me. Neither am I."

"O.K."

So we started to walk down to the beach . I took this chance to, for the first time in a while, take in all the scenery. It really was one of the nicest places I've ever seen here at camp. There was only one other thing that was more beautiful than the scenery here at Camp Half-Blood; it was said female walking at my side. When I look into her eyes, my whole world, my reason for being, my whole life fall into place. When I look into her eyes, everything is perfect.

When we finally made it to the beach, we laid down on the hot summer sand. It felt good to know that even before a mission could be relaxing. We just laid there looking at the calm ocean. It was good to see that my dad was calm.

Annabeth took my hand. I looked over at her. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. Funny how one imperfection on a perfect face can just make said face look even more beautiful; that's the way it was with Annabeth's dimples.

Suddenly she opened her eyes, "I wanna go swimming," she said.

"But Annabeth, we aren't dressed for swimming!"

"Who says we have to have any swimming clothes to go swimming?!"

She took off her shirt and pants to reveal her skimpy bra and panties. I took off my shirt and said, "Okay let's go."

"Uhhh, Percy? Neither of us is ready by my book."

She came up to me and took off my shorts and then my boxers.

"Anna – my – you – I – uh – are you sure? What if someone comes and sees us?" I stammered.

"Come on Percy! This is OUR spot on the beach. No one is going to come here."

"Okay," I agreed

She took off her laces to fully reveal her perfect body her breasts were a perfect size. They weren't too big. On any other person other than her they have been too small, but for her they were perfect. Her vagina was perfect also. Untouched and unspotted. She had perfect curves. And her skin was so smooth. It was amazing. Annabeth looked at my dick and said, "Wow Percy! Are you just going to sit there and stare at me all day, or are we actually going to go swimming?"

"Oh, yeah!"

So we went out into the water. We went pretty far out. Far out enough that we both had to swim, and she had to recover from the waves. I decided that I would show her what it was like to ride the waves. I "swam" over to her. Really it was more like willing myself over there. I grabbed her, and waited for the next wave to come. When it came, instead of letting the wave hit us, I pulled us under, turned us around, and propelled us up onto the wave. I kept us on there for a few seconds and then let us fall. When we got closer back towards land, it was a lot calmer, and the sun was setting. I didn't realize just how long we had been out in the ocean. We just floated there in the water for a while, looking into each other's eyes."Take us deep into the water. As deep as it's safe for me."

So I made an air bubble around us then took us down about 150 feet. She put her arms around my neck. And her head slowly came closer to mine. I put my arms around her waist, and pulled her as close to me as possible so that there was no gap between us. And I kissed her. Everything else melted away in that moment. The only thing I could think about was Annabeth. How every part of us was touching the other person. How her tongue felt in my mouth. How soft her lips were. How I was so lucky to have a person as beautiful as Annabeth as my girlfriend. How lucky I was to be loved as much as I was by such a perfect person. Everything else just melted away.

We lost track of how much time we were in there for, but when we came up it was already pitch black and past curfew. When we came up to the beach, we noticed that our clothes were gone. The waves must have washed them away. "Percy, I don't want to go back to my cabin looking like this."

"Come to my cabin, then." I was so glad that I finally requested for a shower to be put in my cabin. I didn't want to get eaten by the harpies. So we walked to my cabin. When we got to my cabin, I gave Annabeth some of my clothes to wear for tonight. Then I went to take a shower. When I came out Annabeth was asleep on my bed. I couldn't help but to smile at how perfect my life could be sometimes. I got on some clothes then hopped in the bed with Annabeth. I originally had some other plans, but as soon as I laid my head down, I realized just how tired I really was. In seconds I was asleep.

It was really nice to have a dreamless sleep. For some reason, that's when I always seem to have the best sleep. The one thing that sucked though, was that when I woke up, Annabeth was gone. She had left a note on my bed-side table though. It read:

Seaweed Brain,

Sorry you're waking up without me. I had to leave early in the morning so no one would think anything happened last night. See you later on today.

Love, Annabeth.

So I got on some clothes and went to start looking for her. The last place I looked was in the big house. Of course the last place that I looked would be exactly where she was. She was sitting on the love seat in the main room. I sat down next to her. Then Mr. D walked in. he looked like he was in his usual sadist mood.

"You will leave at dusk tomorrow. Not a second sooner; not a second later," stated Mr. D.

Well at least it was good to see that he was back to his former self. No one _could have __**ever**__ adjusted to his thanks-giving self_.

"Yes Sir," I said though, to keep the peace.

I walked out the door with Annabeth, but suddenly, she stopped.

"What's the matter," I asked.

"Oh… nothing... I have to go take care of something, see you later!"

She ran off without a chance for me to say another word. She really has been worrying me here lately; what, with all the running off and secrecy, you'd think we were just normal friends sometimes. And I knew (or hoped) that we were much, much more.

So I walked off to my cabin. I decided to go ahead and pack my bags now and not have to worry as much about it later. While I was going through my drawers, I noticed a letter that I had gotten from my mom earlier that summer. It read:

To: My dearest son,

Percy, I know this is the last thing that you want to hear from your mom, but I noticed how close you and Annabeth have gotten. I wanted you to know that no matter what happens, I'll be there for you. I will always love you. Now my advice to you, make smart choices. I know you probably feel like you're too old to be hearing things like this from a person like your mom, but please, I've been through your situation. I know what it feels like to want someone to love you like that so bad. I guarantee that Annabeth doesn't have as much experience with that as me. Now don't get me wrong, Annabeth may be a daughter of Athena, she may be the smartest person we've ever known, but I have more experience than her. PLEASE Percy if you need help with anything, just talk to me.

Love: Mom

I know that she meant the best with that letter, but it sort of pissed me off. Why do moms always have to be so encroaching? Was it just one of those things that they just happen to do best? The only reason I had even kept the letter was because I knew that she meant the best with it. I folded it back in half, and then put it back on the bottom of the drawer from where I retrieved it.

About fifteen minutes later, I was done packing. I realized something; I was extremely tired. I knew it was wrong to just do this without telling anyone first, but I decided to go ahead and go to sleep, even though it was only about 6 o`clock.

I had a horrible dream.

I dreamt that I was in bed with Annabeth. We were talking about if we wanted a kid. She did and I did, so we got to work. She unbuttoned her shirt and revealed her bra. Then I worked on her pants, making sure to go extra slow and tease her folds. She moaned as I did this. The sound turned me on so much that it was hard to control myself. After I was done with her pants, I reached for her bra. She cut me off.

"No, you first," she said.

So she unbuttoned my pants partially relieving the pain of the growing bulge in my pants. She then slid my boxers down my legs and off. She brought her mouth to my dick and started moving her head (along with her hand) in and out. It felt so good. It was the best thing I had ever felt in my life. I didn't even hold a candle to rushing around in the ocean. It was my turned to moan. I arched my back and head back and let out the unavoidable sound. The sound seemed to turn her on too. The pleasure continued until I came in her mouth. She pulled away, looked at me, smiled, and swallowed.

"Your turn now"

I laid her down on her back. I started at her navel; I started kissing her body all the way up to her breasts. But once I got up to them, her body started morphing into the figure of Athena.

"You would DARE do this to my daughter!?!?! You're nothing but a filthy whore who doesn't deserve to even SEE my daughter. And Annabeth will have Hades to pay for making you think that this would be okay!"

She raised her hand and said "I hope you enjoy your suffering in the deepest, darkest, most agonizing pit in all off Tartarus."

I woke up with a start but not without a flash of my time in said pits.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a very eager Annabeth over me yelling, "We're late Percy! Wake up! Everyone is waiting on You!"

**Pretty good huh? Well after a few MONTHS, I've finally updated. I'm SO sorry that I've kept everyone on their toes waiting for an update on this story… I hope we can all F&F (forgive and forget.) Please review. Same drill. I'm not going to start another chapter until this story has 65 reviews.**


End file.
